


Сын Основателя

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [8]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Gen, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Love, Minor Michelle Benjamin/David Shepherd, POV Seth Pardis, Past Jack Benjamin/Joseph Lasile – Freeform, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, Single work, Translation, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Сколько Сет помнил, кузен Эндрю всегда называл законным наследником его.
Relationships: Andrew Cross & Seth Pardis, Helen Pardis & Seth Pardis
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сын Основателя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of the Builder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210125) by [Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary). 



— Почему ты так ненавидишь Шепарда? 

Сет давно выучил правило: не стоит называть короля королём в присутствии кузена. 

Эндрю в задумчивости помолчал какое-то время, но всё же ответил: 

— Деньги моего отца создали это королевство. Джонатан был его племянником. Мишель… отказалась от права на трон. Но власть, богатство, титулы — ничто из этого не принадлежит Дэвиду Шепарду. Это — не его королевство.

В его словах определенно был смысл, однако...

— Нас с твоим отцом не связывают узы крови.

— Ты — сын человека, которому отец вручил королевство, — сказал Эндрю, потирая глаза, 

— Когда придёт время, Шепард будет устранён. Мне нет дела до того, что станет с кузиной Мишель. Но королевство вернётся к законному наследнику. 

Сколько Сет помнил, Эндрю всегда называл законным наследником его.

Однажды мать ясно дала понять, что не хочет, чтобы с дочерью Сайласа — его сводной сестрой — случилось что-то ужасное. Эндрю было плевать на Мишель, и Сету ничего не оставалось, кроме как заверить мать в том, что он не желает ни трона, ни причинять вред сестре.

Порой Сет удивлялся, почему мать позволяет им проводить так много времени вместе. Но хоть он и чувствовал вину за то, что не спрашивал ее разрешения, даже подумать о том, чтобы перестать видеться с Эндрю, было невыносимо.

— Разве не ты сам должен унаследовать королевство как сын дяди Уильяма? 

Эндрю посмотрел на него так, словно это было самое нелепое, что он слышал в последнее время, и ответил:

— Нет.

***

Сет почти не помнил Дэвида Шепарда.

Он постоянно видел его по телевизору, слушал, как Эндрю читает про него в газетах, и даже делал доклад для школьного проекта, но он мало что помнил о человеке, которого отец как-то раз привёл к ним в дом. 

Однажды, пока мать думала, что Сет не слышит, она спросила прямо:

— Ты хочешь сделать из моего сына убийцу?

— Нет, — ответил Эндрю, — когда придёт время, я стану тем, кто убьёт Шепарда. А что он будет делать со своей сводной сестрой — пусть решает сам. 

Порой он очень хотел понять, что за человек его кузен на самом деле: жертва, возвращающая себе свой статус по праву выжившего, или чудовище, вознамерившееся убить невинного человека. 

Как бы то ни было, Сет знал: будь у него выбор, он предпочёл бы своего кузена королю.

***

Однажды, когда Сет был ещё маленький и слабый, мать попросила Эндрю отвезти его в город. Она хотела, чтобы он побывал на катке, среди других людей, не тех, что постоянно окружают его в больнице или в школе, полюбовался видами, не похожими на сельские пейзажи. Когда Сет спросил, почему она не поедет с ними, мать замотала головой, и он с ужасом увидел, как её глаза наполнились слезами.

— Воспоминания, — ответила она, — слишком много болезненных воспоминаний. А я хочу, чтобы у тебя были счастливые. 

Эндрю отвёл его на каток, а ещё — купил горячий шоколад с маршмеллоу и даже сводил Сета в кино. 

А потом, прежде чем день подошёл к концу, он привел Сета на кладбище и остановился у простой могилы, без цветов и украшений.  
Надпись на надгробии гласила: «Джозеф Лейсил».  
Сет сопоставил в уме даты рождения и смерти и подсчитал, что этот человек умер в 25-26 лет.  
«Покончил с жизнью».  
Прижавшись к ноге Эндрю, он спросил: 

— Кто это? 

— Жертва тёти Розы. Это она убила его. 

Слова не вязались с причиной смерти, и Сет подумал, а не значил ли что-то для Эндрю человек, лежащий в этой могиле. 

— О… Почему? 

— Неважно. 

Похоже, не значил. Но Сет почувствовал, как желудок сжался от отвращения при мысли, что подобное сотворил некто, в чьих жилах течёт та же кровь, что и у Эндрю, и его сводных брата и сестры. Сет смирился, что однажды Эндрю может кого-то убить. Возможно, он примет и тот факт, что тёте тоже пришлось это сделать, но ему нужно знать наверняка.

— Расскажи мне, — потребовал он.

Эндрю опустился на колени, потрепал кудри Сета. 

— Он любил принца Джека, и тётя Роза испугалась, что он заставит её сына делать то, что, по её мнению, делать не следовало. Ты должен знать, что натворила наша семья. Лейсил не должен был умирать, но он — не первый и не последний. 

Сет был растерян, но всё же настоял на том, чтобы они нашли цветы и положили на могилу.

Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла хорошо, но какая-то часть его продолжала думать об этом умершем человеке. Чего он хотел от Джонатана Бенджамина, почему это так сильно разозлило королеву? Почему она просто не бросила его в тюрьму или не изгнала из королевства? Однажды она уже отправила в изгнание Эндрю, хотя Сет до сих пор не понимал, что настолько плохого сделал Эндрю, чтобы заслужить такое наказание.  
Когда он стал старше, то начал спрашивать себя, почему никогда и нигде не слышал ни малейшего упоминания о Лейсиле. Он просматривал новости, статьи, прошерстил интернет вдоль и поперек.  
Казалось, что он и Эндрю были единственными, кто вообще знал о существовании этого человека. И Сет почувствовал мороз по коже, когда понял: кто бы он ни был, что бы ни совершил, королева Роза сделала так, чтобы он исчез, не оставив следа. 

***

— Что стало с принцем Джеком и его невестой?

Эндрю издал странный звук. 

— Он умер. Люсинда Вульфсон сбежала из страны. Она никогда не была его настоящей избранницей. 

— Он не хотел на ней жениться?

В голосе Эндрю послышались гневные нотки, когда он ответил: 

— Нет, — и начал перекладывать бумаги. 

Как Сет давно уже понял, это означало, что кузен тщательно обдумывает, стоит ли делиться информацией, или же оставить её при себе. 

— Расскажи мне, — потребовал он. — Расскажи, кто должен был унаследовать королевство дяди Уильяма. 

Ответ был холодным и резким:

— Сайлас обвинил его в измене и принуждал заниматься сексом.

— Принуждал? 

Сет знал, что такое может произойти с человеком, но почему-то до сих пор был уверен, что с принцем этого не случилось.

— Сайлас запер мисс Вульфсон и своего сына в комнате и приказал не выпускать до тех пор, пока не родится наследник. 

— А если бы у них получилось, он правда освободил бы их? 

— Не знаю.

— Что было дальше? 

— Твой сводный брат умер, — просто ответил Эндрю, — Пока уносили тело, мисс Вульфсон смогла выскользнуть из комнаты. Я точно знаю, что она уехала из Гильбоа, но жива ли до сих пор — неизвестно.

«Покончил с жизнью», — пронеслось в голове у Сета.

— Он покончил с собой? 

Эндрю посмотрел на него с любопытством:

— Зачем ты задаёшь вопросы, на которые уже сам нашёл ответы? 

Сет почувствовал, что дрожит, и, не обращая внимания на попытку Эндрю увернуться, крепко его обнял. 

Если Сайлас и Роза смогли убить невинного человека и подвергнуть насилию собственного ребёнка, на что способна Мишель Бенджамин-Шепард?

Ведь она выжила, несмотря ни на что. Из всей семьи, не считая Эндрю, она — единственная, кто продержался до сих пор, а исходя из того, что ему известно об Эндрю… 

***

Причиной смерти принца Джонатана Бенджамина назвали несчастный случай.

Когда Сет был моложе, он видел запись с похорон. Джонатана хоронили, как солдата. Это выглядело достойно, под стать павшему принцу. 

Мишель держалась стоически. Шепард плакал. Опубликовали заявление, в котором говорилось, что с принца сняты все обвинения, выдвинутые королем Сайласом.

Сет знал, что его похоронили на военном кладбище, и за могилой постоянно ухаживают.

***

— Почему королева Роза вдруг встала на сторону Мишель? 

Всё, что Сет когда-либо слышал и успел узнать, говорило, что до тех пор королева Роза делала все, чтобы однажды увидеть на троне своего сына. 

— Кузина Мишель забеременела. Врачи считали, что болезнь сделала её бесплодной, но они ошиблись. Более того, она подарила королевству наследника, внука, которого её брат не смог дать.

Сету тоже сказали, что у него не будет детей никогда. 

— И они скрывали ее беременность? 

— Они пытались. Но потом это стало неважно. 

Сет почувствовал мороз по коже.  
У Шепарда и Мишель не было детей.

Эндрю раздумывал, как вернуть ему трон, гораздо дольше, чем Сет знал его, и ребёнок Мишель мог значительно осложнить воплощение его планов. Сет начал было задавать вопросы, но уже сам нашёл ответ: до тех пор, пока кузен в силах помешать этому, дитя Дэвида Шепарда никогда не появится на свет. 

Когда ему было пятнадцать, он вернулся домой из школы и застал мать за чашкой чая в компании гвардейцев короля. Поцеловав его, она протянула ему кружку горячего шоколада: 

— Присядь, милый.

— Мэм, нам приказано… 

Она обняла его за плечи, и он взмолил бога, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке. 

— У вас нет права говорить с несовершеннолетним в отсутствие его опекуна. Нам нечего скрывать, но я не оставлю вас наедине с сыном. 

— Мама? 

В её голосе звучал неподдельный страх.

— Сядь, дорогой. Офицеры просто хотят задать несколько вопросов. 

Они задали свои вопросы, довольно безопасные и не наводящие, и в конце концов удалились. Позже он ускользнул и отправился к Эндрю. 

— Они ушли, — Сет сел рядом, забрал у кузена чашку холодного кофе и, сделав глоток, тихо сказал: — Теперь я понял. 

Эндрю оторвал взгляд от серебра, которое он полировал:

— Вот как?

— Не всё, само собой. Но я понял теперь, почему моя мать никогда не будет в безопасности, пока я жив. У меня будет больше шансов защитить её, будучи королём.

Излучая глубокое удовлетворение, Эндрю кивнул: 

— На это требуется время. Мы должны запастись терпением. Потребуются годы, прежде чем это случится. 

— Сколько угодно, пока ты будешь помогать мне защитить её, — сказал Сет. 

Он понятия не имел, как защитить самого кузена, особенно учитывая, что Эндрю — куда большая угроза короне, чем когда-либо может стать мать, но он сделает всё, что в его силах. 

***

— Что ты думаешь о моём отце? 

Сет знал, что это опасный вопрос. 

Он спрашивал мать и раньше, и она всегда отвечала: «Он сбился с пути, но за то, что он дал мне тебя, я всегда буду его любить. В глубине души я верю, что он на небесах». Она рассказывала ему истории, как они полюбили друг друга, как Сайлас радовался его рождению и как сильно плакал, и напоминала ему времена, когда он приезжал к ним погостить. 

Сет помнил сильные руки, которые обнимали и укачивали его.

Помнил, как отец укутывал его, читал ему истории и щекотал живот.  
Он помнил, как хотел, чтобы папочка всегда был рядом. Помнил, как лежал на больничной койке, страдая от боли, и больше всего на свете желал одного — чтобы папочка вернулся к нему и мамочке. 

Он помнил, как израненный человек обнял его и сказал: «Я и есть король». 

Он всё ещё глубоко скорбит по этому человеку, но не может примирить свои воспоминания с тем, что этот же человек отрёкся от своего сына, способствовал насилию над ним и делал бог весть что ещё. 

Сет никогда не встречался с Джеком, но у него был брат. Этот брат мёртв. Сету было всё равно, что брату нравились другие мужчины, и невыносим тот факт, что ни в чём не повинный человек, который мог искренне любить его брата и сделать Джека счастливым, кто мог стать его зятем, тоже мёртв. 

Сейчас Эндрю был ему больше братом, чем когда-либо мог стать Джек, и его отец позволил Розе Бенджамин делать с Эндрю ужасные вещи. Он пошёл против отца Эндрю. Сет любил своего отца, оплакивал его смерть и был готов пойти почти на всё, чтобы вернуть его — но короля Сайласа он презирал. И был рад его смерти. 

— На мой вкус, он был слишком религиозным, — сказал Эндрю.

Какая-то часть его ожидала более бурной реакции, но вместе с тем Сет почувствовал облегчение, быстро сменившееся искрой раздражения. 

— Расскажи мне о его плохих поступках, — потребовал он. 

Эндрю поднял голову:

— Монархи вынуждены делать то, чего не понимают простые люди. При этом слово «зло» теряет смысл. Мне не нравится, что случилось с принцем Джеком, но твой отец был хорошим королём. Он всегда служил своему народу, даже если из-за этого приходилось делать такие вещи, которые другие осуждали бы. Но он лишился короны из-за своих глупых религиозных идеалов, и теперь эта корона покоится на голове Шепарда. Сайлас не хотел этого, мой отец тоже не хотел, и я не хочу видеть корону на нём.

Сету стало интересно, хотел бы Уильям Кросс, чтобы корона красовалась на голове его сына.  
Теперь-то он видел то, что давно понял кузен: у Эндрю Кросса бывают непонятный нервный тик, его окружает странная аура, и у него нет необходимых социальных навыков. Откровенно говоря, он просто пугает людей. 

Сайлас был властным человеком с хорошим чувством юмора. Джек умел командовать, и в нём чувствовалась боль, которую другим хотелось облегчить. Дэвид лишь изредка производил впечатление властного человека, но его окружала особая аура, которая заставляла людей верить, что он полон добра и достоин того, чтобы следовать за ним.

***

Когда ему исполнилось двадцать два, он понял, что время пришло. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Как обычно, Эндрю стало неловко от этих слов. Тогда Сет просто обнял его и пошёл домой. Позже он выскользнул из кровати и нашёл свою мать сидящей в слезах на кухне. 

— Разве тебе недостаточно того, что есть?

— Ты знаешь, я не хочу королевства, мама. Обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо.  
Плача, она отвернулась от него. Он наклонился к ней и поцеловал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Потом, игнорируя громкие всхлипы, он взял сумку, которую собрал накануне и покинул дом. 

Проникнуть во дворец оказалось на удивление легко, и когда Дэвид Шепард вошёл в королевский кабинет, Сет спросил: 

— Ты помнишь меня?

Шепард подпрыгнул на месте, и в его взгляде отразилось узнавание. 

Сет не почувствовал страха, глядя на нож в руке Дэвида Шепарда.

— Я почти не помню тебя. 

— Здравствуй, Сет, — мягко ответил Шепард. 

— Я не знаю, есть бог или нет. Но я знаю, что это королевство было построено на деньги Уильяма Кросса. А ещё я знаю — он не хотел, чтобы ты носил корону правителя. Правда, я думаю, что он точно так же не хотел бы видеть на троне меня. 

Любопытство промелькнуло на лице Шепарда. 

— Мой кузен Эндрю Кросс не видит в людях людей. А ещё он ненавидит проигрывать. Он хочет посадить меня на трон. 

— И поэтому ты здесь.

— Нет, — сказал Сет, — я здесь потому, что Уильям Кросс основал это королевство, и его сын, может, и социопат, но он предпочтёт умереть, чем позволить Гильбоа пасть. Он отдаст любой приказ, чтобы королевство устояло. По праву крови и по совести, корона, которую ты носишь, принадлежит Эндрю Кроссу. Поэтому я здесь.


End file.
